


faux pas

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nisen go to Fujigaya for help with Nikaido’s fashion sense…amongst other things.





	faux pas

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (clothing/fashion).

“Fujigaya, we choose you!” Nikaido booms, racing into the room with Senga in tow, one strap of his overalls unfastened.

Fujigaya pauses with his sandwich halfway to his mouth and blinks. “For what?”

“Nika needs a makeover,” Senga declares, and Fujigaya sighs in relief.

“ _Oh_ ,” he says, then gnaws off a corner of his sandwich with a shrug. “If that’s all, then it’s okay.”

“What did you think we were going to ask you for?” Nikaido smirks like he knows damn well what Fujigaya’s first thought was; Senga’s marginally more subtle next to him by biting his lip.

“Probably a threesome,” Tamamori speaks up from across the room, and Miyata shakes his head.

Nikaido makes a face. “Ew.”

“What do you mean, ew?” Fujigaya replies, affronted. “I am not _ew_.”

“Only you would get offended about this,” Kitayama speaks up, and Fujigaya turns his glare to the small man curled up on the couch. “Be _glad_ they don’t want to make a sandwich with you. Those two are like the energizer fucking bunnies. And I do mean _fucking_. They keep going and going and going—”

“We’re not _that_ bad,” Senga cuts him off while Fujigaya looks at his lunch in horror. “And I don’t recall you complaining the last time we stayed over.”

“TOO MUCH INFORMATION,” Yokoo interjects.

“I took _three_ naps before you were finished,” Kitayama says to the youngest two, ignoring the plea of the innocent.

“You take three naps before our performances,” Senga replies. “That’s hardly an argument.”

Kitayama fluffs Yokoo’s lap like a pillow and grumbles, “I liked it better when you were intimidated by me and didn’t talk back.”

His eyes must not be as closed as he’s pretending they are, because he hrumphs when Senga sticks his tongue out at him.

Meanwhile, Fujigaya’s eyeing Nikaido’s Farmer John attire and thinking he’s got his work cut out for him. “So, Nika, what kind of look were you going for?”

“Hot,” Nikaido answers bluntly. “I want to have sex appeal.”

Tamamori’s the only one who can’t contain his amusement, his shoulders shaking as he barely hides his snickers in Miyata’s hair, but Nikaido doesn’t pay him any mind as he and Senga both pout cutely at Fujigaya.

“Well, you certainly came to the right person,” Fujigaya replies, and now he’s the one being snorted at. “I have some free time on Saturday if you want to go shopping. Let’s do it early in the morning, since it’s mostly old ladies out at that time and they can’t chase me down.”

“Your life is so hard,” Kitayama mutters.

“You shouldn’t underestimate those old ladies,” Tamamori warns. “Some of them can haul ass.”

Fujigaya can’t tell if he’s being serious or not, but he’s distracted by Nikaido suggesting meeting spots and jotting down the details in his phone because both he and Senga fail at remembering appointments. After that, they go on stage and Fujigaya doesn’t think about their makeover date again until he gets a text later that night from Kitayama.

_They’re totally buttering you up for a threesome. Don’t say I didn’t warn you._

Scrunching up his nose—which actually looks cute when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror—Fujigaya considers just deleting the message until an idea occurs to him.

_Wanna bet?_

He abandons his phone to take a bath, knowing it will annoy Kitayama to no end that he didn’t reply right away to whatever the response was, and smirks when he sees three texts and one missed call after taking his leisurely time relaxing in the warm water after a long day. The voicemail is a screeching rendition of Kitayama’s last solo that he saves for blackmail purposes, and the last two texts are just calling him an asshole and threatening of the unpleasant serenade.

The first text simply says _Name your terms_ and Fujigaya wonders how one would put “blowjobs” tactfully. Then he remembers who he’s dealing with and just sends off the single word, not wasting effort on someone who wouldn’t know tact if it punched him in the nose.

Fujigaya has no interest in waiting around for Kitayama’s response and goes to sleep, waking up to his alarm and just one text.

_That would be cruel after your roll in the hay with Nisen, but it’s your jaw. Deal._

Rolling his eyes, Fujigaya prepares for another day of fanboying KimuTaku and completely forgets about makeovers and blowjobs until his alarm rouses him at the asscrack of dawn on Saturday. Briefly he debates whether it’s worth his time and sleep sacrifice just to make Nikaido hot, but sometimes he has to play senpai in this group. Besides, Nikaido doesn’t usually bother him, and everyone with a pair of eyes knows that Nikaido is incapable of picking out his own clothes. If he and Senga hadn’t announced that they had a _thing_ , Fujigaya would wholly believe that Senga spends the night with Nikaido solely to dress him in the morning.

When they meet up at the only clothing store that’s open at this ungodly hour, Nikaido is wearing those goddamn overalls again and Fujigaya just shakes his head as he sips his latte. Senga is moderately disguised while Nikaido looks like he should be leasing a cardboard box behind Lawson’s with his hair pulled back in a ponytail and a T-shirt that seems to have gotten into a fight with the washing machine and lost. If it was anyone but Nikaido, Fujigaya would think that this was just a really good disguise, but Nikaido probably hadn’t even thought about disguising until Senga put on his hat and glasses.

Shopping with Nisen turns out to be more fun than Fujigaya expected. He finds some decent designers and has Nikaido try on things Fujigaya would buy himself if he was flashier. Senga “helps” Nikaido in the dressing room and Fujigaya’s pleased to learn that’s all it is, no flushed faces or sex hair when they emerge. Fujigaya wouldn’t even suspect that they were dating if he didn’t already know, which he’s sure is due to the public setting and not for his benefit.

Since he does know, though, he notices things. Like how Senga’s eyes linger on Nikaido’s body as he shows off the dress pants that even Fujigaya has to admit flatters his ass. The way Nikaido looks to Senga for approval right after Fujigaya, and how gentle Senga is with his criticism; Fujigaya finds himself jealous just because they’re so stupidly happy together, and that’s something he’s resigned himself to never having, at least not for a long time. And when he does, it won’t be with someone he can see everyday, whom he works with and has been best friends with since before he was old enough to even know what he liked.

“Gaya?” Senga’s voice pierces through his thoughts, “you’re looking at that shirt like it brings back painful memories or something.”

Fujigaya focuses on the nice button-down Nikaido is trying on and forces a smile. “Looks great.”

He can’t hide his feelings to save his life, so while Nikaido is oblivious as usual, Senga glances at him in concern before retreating to the dressing room to get Nikaido into the next set of clothes. Fujigaya imagines that Senga is carefully unbuttoning the shirt one by one, Nikaido watching him as he stands helpless. It’s probably turning them on, though they have to contain themselves. Maybe it’s a denial thing, Fujigaya considers as he waits, then blanches at the realization that he’s actually thinking about this.

“You are just full of strange expressions today,” Senga comments as he presents the next outfit—khaki pants and a collared shirt, which Fujigaya immediately vetos because it makes Nikaido look like he should fix computers for a living.

“I’m just tired,” Fujigaya says when Senga frowns at him. “Three dramas in a row doesn’t leave a lot of me time.”

“Thanks for doing this,” Nikaido jumps in, back to drowning in those hideous overalls as he hauls his purchases up to the checkout counter. “We owe you.”

The ‘we’ stings more than it should, and Fujigaya wonders if Senga can see _that_ on his face as the youngest slings an arm around him and squeezes his shoulders. “We still have plenty of time before you have to go film, right?” he asks, using the same encouraging voice that he uses when he tries to assure Tamamori that nobody saw him fall. “Let’s go to my place and I’ll make breakfast. My parents go out every Saturday morning and I doubt my brother even came home last night.”

“Ooh, I want pancakes,” Nikaido says, flinching when Senga whacks him on the arm. “I mean, if Taipi wants them.”

Fujigaya can’t help but laugh at the two of them, and he’s certainly not opposed to being spoiled by the kouhai after two hours of vigorous shopping. “Pancakes are fine.”

As suspected, the Senga household is empty when they arrive, and Fujigaya stands back while Nikaido gets in Senga’s way. There is flour everywhere but the kitchen by the time they finish, but the end result is delicious and Senga had even found some blueberries in the fridge to mix in with the pancake batter.

“You’re going to make such a good housewife someday, Ken-chan,” Fujigaya teases, and now he has flour on him, too.

“Nika should give us a fashion show with his new clothes,” Senga announces when they’re done eating, noticing how Fujigaya glances at his phone. “Do you have time?”

“Yeah, I have about an hour,” Fujigaya says, in much brighter spirits after eating a homemade breakfast. “Let’s do it.”

They take care of the dishes and head to Senga’s room, where Senga turns on some ridiculously cheesy music and Nikaido overexaggerates his runway walk with each outfit. Fujigaya’s laughing so hard that his face hurts by the second model pose, and it’s at this point that he thinks it’s not so bad being the third wheel with these two.

“Ugh, I can’t get this button,” he hears Nikaido mutter, and the laughter slowly dies. “I don’t want to pull it off, but it’s…not coming out of the hole.”

“That sounds like a personal problem,” Senga taunts, and Nikaido only snorts once, preoccupied with his clothing malfunction.

“Let me see it,” Fujigaya offers, walking over to where Nikaido’s standing confused with his shirt in his hand. He swats Nikaido’s hand out of the way and pops the button with no problem, glancing up to find Nikaido staring at him. “That wasn’t even _loose_ , Nika. Your fingers must be clumsy—”

He stops short when said fingers curl around his wrist and another set of arms loop around his waist from behind. “I can assure you that he knows exactly what he’s doing with his fingers,” Senga whispers into his ear, and Fujigaya curses his life because that tiny bastard was _right_.

“But I don’t _wanna_ suck off Kitayama,” he whines, stomping a little. “He has no concept of blowjob courtesy and I have to actually pronounce words properly in this drama.”

“What are you even talking about,” Nikaido deadpans, his face entirely too close.

“Kitayama,” Fujigaya tries again, his brain-to-voice transmission becoming more difficult as Senga presses against his back and mouths the very back of his jaw, under his ear. “Made a bet.”

“You should know better,” Senga says, speaking into his skin and tightening his grip on Fujigaya’s waist when the latter shivers. “Kitamitsu has a sixth sense for everything sexual.”

“You’re so _easy_ , Taipi,” Nikaido tells him, leaning in to press his lips to Fujigaya’s throat, which stretches as his head falls back. “Stroke your ego and feed you and you’re putty in our hands. I don’t know why the others have such a problem getting you into bed.”

“We know how to take care of you,” Senga adds, and Fujigaya can’t disagree as they both seem to hit all of his sensitive spots with their mouths on his neck and their fingers drifting along his waist under his shirt. “Let us thank you for giving Nika sex appeal to people other than me.”

Outnumbered and too exhausted to fight them, Fujigaya gives in and slumps between the two of them as they accost him, working together to pull off his shirt and hat. “I thought I was ‘ew’,” he mumbles into Nikaido’s hairline, smirking a little at the way Nikaido shivers before him.

“Reverse psychology,” Nikaido explains. “Had to get you to want it.”

“Kouhai are too smart for their own good,” is the last thing Fujigaya says before Nikaido grabs him by the chin and pulls him down for a kiss. If Fujigaya hadn’t already been convinced, this would have certainly done it; Nikaido’s kiss is like a punch in the face, leaving you dazed and a little confused until all you know is the stars behind your eyes, and Fujigaya’s fairly certain that Senga is entirely responsible for holding him up as Nikaido’s tongue swirls its way into his mouth and makes his head spin.

Those fingers that aren’t clumsy at all go straight for Fujigaya’s nipples and Nikaido’s mouth doesn’t do much to muffle Fujigaya’s moan, which heightens as Senga drifts his own fingers down Fujigaya’s abdomen to where he’s already about to burst out of his pants. Nikaido gets a little rough and Fujigaya had no idea he liked that until right now, the tiny jolts of pain going straight to his cock that Senga is slowly freeing. They’re completely different, Senga and Nikaido—Senga’s movements are slow and teasing while Nikaido seems to view foreplay as teasing enough, a drastic contrast between Nikaido’s hard, fast kisses and Senga’s gentle, intense touching.

Fujigaya falls out of Nikaido’s mouth at the first graze of Senga’s fingers along his erection, tossing his head back onto Senga’s shoulder as his hips snap desperately for more. Nikaido relocates to Senga, kissing him over Fujigaya’s shoulder, and Fujigaya shudders at the deep moan from Senga that he feels in his spine. Nikaido starts to unbutton the rest of his shirt, his fingers shaking with what Fujigaya supposes is eager anticipation, but once again Fujigaya takes over and finishes the job while Nikaido’s hands drop to his pants and have them off quicker than a costume change.

“So impatient, Nika,” Senga says against his lips, sounding like he’s both mocking and scolding as they both join forces to push down Fujigaya’s pants and boxers, leaving him completely nude between them.

“You heard the man, he’s on a schedule,” Nikaido replies defensively as he pulls them both over to Senga’s bed, laying along one of Fujigaya’s sides while Senga curls up against the other. “How would you like us, Taipi?”

“I—I don’t care,” Fujigaya manages to reply, arching as someone’s hand wraps around his cock; judging by the haphazard way it tugs, he’d guess it’s Nikaido’s. “Clearly you two do this often, so what’s the best way?”

“Mm, usually they like to be in the middle,” Senga practically purrs, tracing the contours of Fujigaya’s chest with a single fingertip, and Fujigaya assumes that ‘they’ means their third. “But if you have to film today, maybe you shouldn’t. Nika gets rough unless you ride him, but that’s a lot of work.”

“I can imagine,” Fujigaya mutters, and he actually can. Behind his eyes, Senga’s pinning Nikaido to the bed while he bounces up and down on Nikaido’s cock, controlling the pace himself while Nikaido shakes from the force of his holding back.

“I can be gentle,” Nikaido insists, and Senga gives him a knowing look from across Fujigaya’s chest. “What? I totally can.”

“It’s fine,” Fujigaya tells them, squirming at the way they both turn to eye him like he’s a particularly tasty dish on the buffet. “There’s not a lot of walking around in the scenes I’m filming today, so it should be okay.”

Senga raises an eyebrow skeptically, but Nikaido’s already reaching for Senga’s nightstand drawer. “Then I’ll be the one to do it,” Senga declares, halting Nikaido in his tracks, the lube and condoms falling right onto Fujigaya’s chest.

“That means…” Nikaido trails off, looking down at Fujigaya’s cock that twitches under the scrutiny. “Ken-chan, I rarely do it that way with _you_.”

“Which is why you should do it for Gaya,” Senga points out, leaning down to give Fujigaya a single lick to the tip and smirking at Fujigaya’s whine. “But I’ll let you get him ready, because he should really experience your amazing fingers.”

“Fine,” Nikaido relents, though he doesn’t look that put out about it as he lubes three of his fingers and positions them between Fujigaya’s legs, making Fujigaya jump with how quickly he breaches the rim and slips inside. It’s so fast and sudden, but something about Nikaido’s touch has Fujigaya’s body playing to its every whim, stretching and squeezing in pleasure before Nikaido has even one finger all the way in.

Fujigaya notices Senga staring up at him from where he’s bent over Fujigaya’s lap, kissing along the top of his pelvic bone. “Why do you still have clothes on?”

“Because no one has undressed me yet,” Senga replies simply, a little ornery as Fujigaya leans up and pulls the youngest close enough to attack. Fujigaya’s in his mouth the second Senga’s shirt is over his head, because he hasn’t kissed this one yet and it turns out that he needs something to cling onto as Nikaido finds his spot. Senga swallows his moans and steps in when Fujigaya’s hands fumble with his belt, shucking off the rest of his clothes until they’re skin to skin, Senga’s cock hard and thick against Fujigaya’s side.

“Ken-chan,” Nikaido gasps, and Fujigaya focuses his heavy eyes to see Senga’s fingers disappearing into Nikaido. “ _Ah_.”

“I don’t know why you pretend you don’t like this,” Senga calls down to him, calm as ever. “Don’t you want to feel him deep inside you?”

“Yes,” Nikaido breathes, his own fingers moving faster, and Fujigaya next moan is unrestrained.

“Nika,” Fujigaya gets out, and even he doesn’t know whether he’s just saying Nikaido’s name or getting his attention. Nikaido’s long fingers touch him deeper than anyone has before, to the point where he’s in danger of finishing this way if Nikaido doesn’t stop, though he still lets out an embarrassing whine when Senga pulls Nikaido’s wrist away and urges him to straddle Fujigaya’s thighs.

“Just a second, Taisuke, I’ve got you,” Senga whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to Fujigaya’s lips before moving behind Nikaido, and Fujigaya thinks this is the first time Senga’s ever used his first name. It sounds very pleasing to his ears.

Nikaido rolls a condom on Fujigaya while Senga does the same to himself, both of them following with a generous amount of lube that has Fujigaya gasping as he pushes up into the coil of Nikaido’s hand. He feels stimulated from both sides, a double attack as Senga pushes into him and Nikaido slowly lowers himself down onto Fujigaya’s cock at the same time. All three of them make similar noises of pleasure as they pause to adjust, then Senga slowly starts to move. Nikaido pushes back in tandem, and Fujigaya sincerely hopes that none of Senga’s family has returned yet because the moan that he emits is in no way quiet.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Nikaido’s muttering, never one to be quiet during anything, let alone sex, but Fujigaya doesn’t mind. If he could speak, he’d probably be doing the same thing as Senga’s cock hits him right where he wants it.

He looks up to see Nikaido leaning back against Senga, the pair of them kissing over Nikaido’s shoulder as Nikaido bounces from the force of Senga’s thrusts, and it’s almost like they’re fucking each other. Fujigaya feels a bit like a buffer, though he can’t really bring himself to be too bothered by it, even if it is a little lonely down here with no one to kiss or hold. The closest he can get is gripping onto Nikaido’s thighs, which just makes Nikaido move faster on top of him.

“Ken-chan,” Nikaido says, his voice almost a whimper, and Fujigaya cries out again when Nikaido wraps Senga’s hand around his own cock. “ _Fuck_.”

“Oh god,” Fujigaya sputters out, his body arching as Nikaido tightens around him and Senga fucks him harder, the combination building him up to what will undoubtedly be a mind-blowing orgasm. “I can’t—”

The rest of his words are drowned by the choked noise he makes as he comes, his nails digging into Nikaido’s thighs with each jolt of his body. The other two are still going as he spends himself completely, swatting at them both with a whine until Nikaido huffs and rolls off of him with a frustrated pout.

Senga just snaps off his condom and pushes right into Nikaido, taking him right where he lay next to Fujigaya and pressing their mouths together. Now free of overstimulation, Fujigaya watches them, transfixed as they move together and swallow each other’s noises like they’re the only ones in the room.

“I totally get what Kitayama meant about rabbits,” Fujigaya mutters as he tries to stretch out, all of his muscles protesting movement after that explosive orgasm. The bed shakes beneath him and that’s the only thing keeping him from falling asleep, though the alarm on his phone has him jerking awake not ten minutes later.

“Your alarm ringtone is Sanagi?” Nikaido gasps out, and Fujigaya doesn’t think it should be possible to mock and fuck at the same time.

“His annoying voice is the only thing that gets me out of bed these days,” Fujigaya snaps. “I have to wake up to shut him up.”

Snickers mix in with Senga’s moans as Fujigaya finds his clothes and throws them on. The other two are still going strong when Fujigaya sets to leave, and Fujigaya stares at them in amazement for a few seconds before clearing his throat pointedly—to which he gets no acknowledgement whatsoever.

“See you brats later,” he says on his way out. “Thanks for the pancakes… and the sandwich.”

> bonus

“ _Uh_ , just like that. Please feel free to make impossible bets with me anytime.”

Fujigaya thinks about biting him, but the freak would probably like that. As it is, Fujigaya doesn’t have much control over his movement with both of Kitayama’s fists in his hair, holding his head still as he thrusts down Fujigaya’s throat.

“ _Taisuke_ ,” Kitayama moans, and Fujigaya doesn’t much mind that voice if it’s saying his name like that. “I fucking love your mouth.”

His ego preens a bit at the praise, his hands lifting to Kitayama’s hips to urge him back a bit while Fujigaya takes over. He’s done this enough to know that while Kitayama really likes hitting the back of Fujigaya’s throat like this, he’ll fall apart if Fujigaya sucks on the tip and licks his slit. It’s the fastest way to get him to come, anyway, since neither one of them is too keen on dragging this out.

“ _Fuck_ , Taisuke,” and there’s that surge of power coursing up Fujigaya’s spine, turning him on despite being the one on his knees. “Don’t stop, I’m almost there.”

Fujigaya waits until he feels Kitayama start to shudder before slurping him back down, reveling in the way Kitayama cries out like he can’t control himself as he spurts on Fujigaya’s tongue. Fujigaya swallows because it’s convenient, not because he likes it, though the tang of Kitayama’s release makes his nerves singe even more.

“Okay, see you later,” Fujigaya says, dusting off his knees as he stands up and heads for the door.

“Hey,” Kitayama calls after him, stopping him with a grasp of his wrist. “Wait.”

“What,” Fujigaya snarls, crabbier than he means to be as he rubs his jaw with his free hand.

He’s strong, but Kitayama’s stronger and the next second has him falling onto Kitayama’s couch, halfway across Kitayama’s lap. He opens his mouth to protest, but his words are blocked by Kitayama’s tongue and Fujigaya’s so shocked that all he can do is let it happen. Kitayama hasn’t kissed him in _years_.

“What was that for?” he asks when Kitayama finally pulls away, comfortably numb and completely lost. If Nikaido’s kiss is a punch to the face, Kitayama’s knocks you straight into a coma.

“Thought I’d be nice and reciprocate this time,” Kitayama tells him, going right for the front of Fujigaya’s pants and groping him hard. “I’ve been with them, you know. I know how lonely it is.”

If Kitayama wasn’t touching his dick, he’d probably have something to say about the older man’s accusation, but he’s not about to do anything to jeopardize getting off. Besides, Kitayama’s small hands make him feel huge, and he has to admit it’s nice to have a warm body pressed close to him as he’s brought to orgasm, a hot mouth drinking down his moans.

“Thanks,” he says breathlessly, making no effort to move as he calms down, and he doesn’t fight it when Kitayama kisses him again. They don’t have an excuse this time, but Fujigaya doesn’t care as he threads his fingers in Kitayama’s hair and takes out his frustration on him.

There’s no way whatever this is will even begin to compare to what Senga and Nikaido have, but for right now he can pretend.


End file.
